


Double Trouble

by hazamada



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Overstimulation, Refers to the front hole as boypussy, Trans Character, Trans Erron Black, Trans Male Character, and older Kano hasn’t yet so he keeps going, but other than that it’s p much consensual, honestly I’m just self projecting on Erron lmao, tagged for rape because erron tells older Kano to stop after he cums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 20:32:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazamada/pseuds/hazamada
Summary: While things are getting steamy, a young Kano surprises his lover, Erron, with the older Kano. Threesome happens.





	Double Trouble

“Aw, baby, ya want me so bad, don’t you?” a young Kano chuckled, “You want me fat cock in ya, right? Is that what my baby boy wants?”

Erron nodded sheepishly as the bald man rubbed his inner thighs. He felt the strong, warm hand of his lover trail closer to his groin, and gasped.

“Use your words,” Kano demanded, putting more pressure on Erron’s sensitive area.

”Y-yes...” Erron uttered.

“‘Yes,’ what, sweetie?” Kano started to unbuckle Erron’s belt.

”Yes, I want you. Goddamn...” Kano’s hand wormed its way into Erron’s pants, and began rubbing him through the fabric of his boxer-briefs. 

“Good boy,” Kano murmured. With his free hand, he caressed Erron’s cheek, and leaned in for a kiss. Erron moaned as Kano rubbed him more vigorously. Kano took this opportunity to slip his tongue into Erron’s mouth. Erron melted as Kano’s tongue ran across his own. Eventually, Kano pulled away for air. The cowboy panted as his lover slipped his hand into his underwear. 

“Baby boy, I’ve got a special treat fer ya,” Kano murmured, then shouted, “Alright, big guy, come on in!”

”’S’about time, mate,” a very familiar voice hollered back, and the owner of said voice stepped into the room.

”’Ello baby,” said the other Kano. The older Kano.

”What the hell...” Erron whimpered as the younger Kano stroked his nub. 

“Surprise, babe. Older me is gonna help me shag ya good and hard. You’ll be a cum filled mess when we’re done with ya,” younger Kano growled, “Ya like how that sounds, don’t ya, baby? You want me so bad, and now you’re about to get twice as much of me. How perfect is that?”

Erron gasped as the older Kano yanked his pants off. 

“Won’t be needing these, love,” older Kano chuckled before lowering his face to Erron’s groin and giving him a good lick.

”Fuck...” Erron choked out as the older Kano closed his lips around the nub and sucked. The younger Kano grabbed Erron’s face and began kissing him hungrily. The older Kano ran his hands up and down Erron’s thighs as he sucked. Erron moaned into the younger Kano’s mouth as the older Kano sucked harder. He could already feel himself about to bust. He pulled away from the younger Kano, and grabbed the older Kano by his hair.

”Oh damn... please... so good... daddy...” 

The older Kano pulled away and grinned.

”Daddy, eh? I like the sound of that... You want your daddy to make you cum, baby boy?”

”Yes! Fuck yes, please!” Erron cried as he reached into the younger Kano’s pants, and began stroking his hard cock.

”I think we can arrange that. Don’t you, young me?” 

“Abso-fuckin’-lutely,”

The two Kanos stripped quickly, while Erron stroked his nub, using his own wetness as lube. As soon as the Kanos were nude, they grabbed Erron off the bed and held him between them.

”Now, which hole shall I put me cock in, baby?” the older Kano asked.

”Whichever one he doesn’t take, I will,” the younger Kano reminded Erron. 

“I-I want my Kano to fuck my ass... and Daddy Kano, please... fuck...” Erron breathed as he desperately ground his wet hole against the older Kano’s throbbing cock. 

“Got it. Ya want me to fuck yer boy-pussy, eh?” older Kano playfully thrusted against Erron, earning a moan from the Texan. 

“Yes... please...” 

“Alright, babe, here I go,” the younger Kano grabbed Erron’s hips and slowly slid his fat cock into Erron’s ass. Erron groaned. The older Kano, however, harshly rammed his cock into Erron, which caused the cowboy to yelp.

The pair of Kanos quickly went to work at pounding Erron’s holes. Erron felt so filled up, with two huge cocks inside of him. The grunts of the the two Kano’s was music to his ears.

”Aw fuck, baby, yer arse is so tight... I’m gonna fucking... Oh!” the younger Kano shouted as he reached his climax, and filled Erron’s ass with his seed. He pulled out and laid down on the floor, breathless.

”Heh, amateur,” the older Kano cackled, “Time for daddy to fuck ya even harder.”

The older Kano shoved Erron onto the bed and jackhammered his sopping wet hole. 

“C’mon baby, cum for daddy,” older Kano growled as Erron screamed with pleasure. It was eventually too much, and Erron released. His hole got tighter around ‘daddy’ Kano’s fat cock, and he panted loudly. The older Kano, however, continued to fuck Erron’s hole.

”Daddy... stop...” Erron whimpered.

”Sorry, baby, but daddy doesn’t stop until daddy cums,” the older Kano grinned.

Erron moaned and panted as his lover’s older counterpart overstimulated him. He tried to squirm away, but the older Kano grabbed him by the hips and yanked Erron onto his cock. Erron cried out as he felt a second, more powerful orgasm coming on. He wrapped his arms around the older Kano, and screamed in pleasure. The older Kano let out a loud growl as he finally reached his own climax, and came hard inside of Erron. When he pulled out, cum was dripping out of both of Erron’s holes. Erron collapses onto the bed, completely exhausted.

”Was that good, baby boy?” the younger Kano asked as he stood up. 

“Yeah... fuck yeah...” Erron muttered.

”I’ll say! Seem to me like your little cumslut is starting to like ‘daddy Kano’ more that you!” The older Kano teased, giving the younger Kano a shove.

”We certainly have to do this again soon,” the younger Kano stated, to which the older Kano nodded in agreement. 


End file.
